NEjI's FiREfLY
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: Neji Pov:"I will never be her's.I can never catch her.And even if I do she will still shine in that jar".Pairings:Nejiten and a hint of Naruhina.


**Hey people!!!This is a one shot for Neji and Tenten that I had to do when I heard the song**_ Firefly by Owl City_**.**

**This is my second story so go easy on me and if you haven't already read my first story I suggest you do read it please!!**

**Hope you like it!!;P**

**Neji POV...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare**

I wake up every evening at midnight for about a month just to think about was an angel sent from the was to good for me.I was an emotionless density would not yearn for me but I yearn for time I see her I would stand there memorizing her every curve and angle on her lithe body imaging her body with mine but all I can do is stare and wait.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems**

I wish time would slow down but I knew that would never was moving and were both 16 and her body was becoming more and more feminine everyday and she also noted that I have grown more masculine and I knew it cause of the "wet dreams" I been having abut her.I can barely control it when she smiles her radiant smile at me with her musical giggles.I stay awake at night cause I have dreams about her being with me and forever smiling but in reality that would never be true.

**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach my how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock-hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)**

She ask me to a dance party that Sakura was having and if I can her date.I said Hn and had a emotionless expression but in the inside I was delighted and confused why she would pick me but my thoughts were shut down when she hugged me and she said thank you.I was frozen like an ice-cube,I couldn't control myself when I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her body heat closer to my body and my head in her hair.I said your welcome in her ear and I felt her become tense and she pulled away and said bye while walking away from me.I still question day of the dance we went to Sakura's house and the party was noisy and crowded probably with everyone in the asked me to dance with her and I told her I didn't know how to dance so she teach me and I danced with her.I wanted to stay this way forever but I know that will never come true.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

I dropped her home then while walking to the Hyuga Compound I looked up to the sky and started to wondered while it always be this way?Will I ever be more to her than her best friend?Yes I will always be her friend and it will stay that way forever.

**Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)**

I arrived at the Compound and went into my room changing my clothes into a shirt and boxers and lay down on my bed looking at my ceiling.I was thinking about past events with her when I sensed a chakra presence so I grabbed a kunai from my nightstand and throw it at the corner of the room.

"Wow Neji it took you long to figure out I was here."she said holding his kunai in her hand.

" do you want Tenten?"he said noticing she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"I was worried about don't seem to get enough sleep for about a something wrong?"she asked while sitting right next to him with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing.I just have things to think about."he said sitting up from his bed and sitting close to her forgetting about what he said a while ago about not getting to close to her.

"About?"

"Some girl I can't stop thinking about."

"Who is she?"she said looking down.

"She is very energetic and lively and she has the most beautiful smile I ever seen.I'm starting to love her."he said confessing his love to her and hoping she got the message.

"Well she's a lucky girl then.I better get Neji."she said while getting up and started to climb to window.I stopped her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into my gasped and said"W-What are y-you doing N-Neji?"she sounded like Hinata when she was talking to Naruto."You just don't get it do you?I said huskily in her ear."I love you,Tenten."I said turning Tenten to face she looked happy."Oh Neji I love you too!!"she said while putting her arms around my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into a hug.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

We stood like that for a few moments then pulled apart."You don't mind if I sleep here tonight do you?"she said with an innocent smile on her face."I was about ask the same thing."I said pulling her down the bed with me and pulled the covers over our bodies.I watched her sleep for a few moments then went to my own sleep pulling her body close to this was a dream then I never want to wake up.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

I woke up the next morning and found it wasn't a dream but reality and she was in my arms asleep.I pulled some lost stands of her hair away from her face and pulled her closer to 's when I figured dreams can be reality and time will be moving fast but as long as it is with her.I'll enjoy it **forever**.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**I just thought of this while listening to the same song on the radio in my pj's!!XD  
**

**I hope you liked it and review please!!**

**See you Soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^ **


End file.
